Pedaço De Mim
by Angel Pink
Summary: Como a tampa e a panela. Assim é a nossa amizade. Songfic especial para Rowdrain . Kanovich.


_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Então caro Kurumada e Toei pode engolir os créditos ó-quei? Eu não ganho nenhum tostão com isso. Só alguns neurônios queimados._

_Fic feita para Rowdrain. Kanovich__, porque ela merece mais do que uma simples história feita por uma doida sem juízo._

_**Wherever this flag is flown**_

_**Wherever this flag is flown**_

_**Wherever this flag is flown**_

_**Onde quer que essa bandeira tremule**_

_**Onde quer que essa bandeira tremule**_

_**Onde quer que essa bandeira tremule**_

_**We take care of our own**_

_**We take care of our own**_

_**Wherever this flag's flown**_

_**We take care of our own**_

_**Nós tomamos conta de nós mesmos**_

_**Nós tomamos conta de nós mesmos**_

_**Onde quer que essa bandeira tremule**_

_**Nós tomamos conta de nós mesmos**_

A chuva fria e grossa, por mais longa que estivesse sendo, parecia não desanimar os jovens daquela escola. Era um dia eufórico e especial para muitos ali, pois a tão sonhada faculdade se encontrava nos resultados impressos e colados nos pilares pintados de azul tiffany. A massa de gente era gigantesca para conseguir uma brechinha no meio daquele empurra-empurra e esmagação de pés.

Gritos, lágrimas, abraços, lamentações, tristezas, alegrias... De tudo você poderia enxergar ali. A adolescência é mesmo uma das fases mais gostosas e inesquecíveis, onde seus sonhos ganhavam uma força tão impulsiva que era difícil não deixar de segui-las. E foi no meio daquele turbilhão de emoções que uma garota de estatura baixa pedia com toda paciência do mundo para darem espaço a ela e assim tentar visualizar a sua nota.

- Ei, por favor, pode me dar licença? Ai. – tropeçando. – Desculpe moço.

Alguém começa a empurrar as pessoas do fundão e por sorte a garota acaba, de uma maneira cômica, sendo arremessada para frente, dando de cara com a pilastra e com a lista.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – murmurando baixinho. Aproveitando a proximidade ela começa a procurar seu nome na lista passando o dedo indicador sobre o papel. – Helena,Helena...Opa, achei. Não, espera, é o meu mesmo? Ai meu Deus eu passei. – incrédula. – E-eu passei! PASSEI! – pulando.

A jovem Helena chorando e rindo, abraça uma garota desconhecida e toda atrapalhada tenta procurar seu celular.

- Alô, mãe? Eu passei mãe! Tô tão feliz que acho que vou explodir. Uhuuu! – gritando.

* * *

A Universidade Nacional Capodistriana de Atenas era linda. Suas pilastras e adornos davam a impressão que o tempo não tinha passado por ali, ainda conseguia enxergar os grandes filósofos se movimentando e falando para seus vários discípulos.

O ar daquele recinto transmutava paz e sabedoria. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria colocar os pés no maravilhoso berço da democracia. Sempre foi fascinada por suas histórias e mitos e agora lá estava ela. Todas suas economias e ajuda de familiares foram necessárias para realizar seu grande sonho, mas ainda achava que estava fantasiando tudo aquilo. Foi a última coisa que conseguiu pensar antes de certa pessoa chamar a sua atenção...

- Vai ficar ai babando e perdendo o primeiro dia de aula ou prefere uma companhia agradável que possa te levar até a sua respectiva sala?

Que os céus a acudissem, pois um deus grego acabara de falar com ela. De onde veio esse cara absurdamente lindo? E que ainda por cima estava sorrindo para ela?

A farta, bem cuidada e brilhante cabeleira azul- piscina emoldurava um rosto andrógino, composto por olhos do mesmo tom e uma pintinha charmosíssima do lado direito. A boca parecia ser desenhada por algum artista de tão bem feita e delineada, e estava coberta de gloss. GLOSS?! Descendo um pouco mais a visão, esse não era o conjunto lançado pela Dior Homme que foi inspirado no filme A Laranja Mecânica e que era da coleção 2006 de verão? O tom cáqui da calça justa mais um suspensório e a regata preta com o blazer branco acompanhados de sapatos bicolores "black and white" pareciam ressaltar um sonoro "Sou Rico".

Se recompondo, a garota olha serenamente para o jovem e o responde:

- Olá. Confesso. Fiquei admirando a obra da universidade e perdi um pouco da noção. Esse lugar tem a aura tão bacana, você notou?

- Sim, notei. A propósito meu nome é Afrodite Svensson. Pode me chamar de Dite.

- Prazer em te conhecer Dite. Sou Helena.

O jovem de beleza hipnótica toma uma das suas mãos e a beija, deixando a moça encantada com seu gesto de cavalheirismo.

Afrodite consulta seu relógio e mais que depressa a conduz para dentro da universidade, caminhando e conversando em instantes ambos descobrem que tinham gostos em comum e compartilhavam o mesmo curso: Jornalismo.

* * *

2006. Foi um ano especial para Helena. Ela sentiu isso assim que pousou seus olhos negros no seu colega sueco com nome de deusa grega. Passaram por tantas coisas juntos que se tornaram mais do que amigos... Irmãos. Os anos foram passando e cada um teve sua fase difícil. Ela perdera um ente querido enquanto estava no 3° ano e ele confessou que era homossexual e sua família ainda não sabia. Um era o porto seguro do outro, já que viver na Grécia sem familiares era complicado.

_**No mais estou indo embora**__**  
**__**No mais estou indo embora**__**  
**__**No mais estou indo embora**__**  
**__**No mais... **_

Assim que se formaram cada um tomou seu rumo em meio a choros e promessas de reencontro. Helena foi para a Inglaterra aperfeiçoar seu inglês britânico e fazer pós-graduação em jornalismo cultural. Afrodite foi para Itália estudar e se complementar em moda. As conversas foram diminuindo, diminuindo, até que um perdeu o contato com o outro.

* * *

2012. Um frio pousou na sua barriga. Andando por uma das emissoras mais famosas dos Estados Unidos era difícil não sentir um pouco medo da E! Entertainment. Ajustou o conjunto social composto por blazer e calça rose, jogou um pouco de lado seu cabelo negro e liso, apalpou pela vigésima vez suas orelhas para sentir o par pequeno de brincos de pérola dados pela avó, respirou fundo e continuou caminhando.

Estava tão ansiosa por ser contratada como repórter pela E! News que nem percebeu que desviara do caminho e fora parar na gravação de Stars in Style¹. Foi quando uma voz familiar chamou sua atenção.

- Não, PÁRA TUDO! CONGELA A FOTO! O que essa mulher tomou na hora que estava escolhendo esse vestido pelo amor de todos os santos?! Não, olhem para essa combinação monstruosa de sapato safari mais vestido "papel celofane". – Afrodite

_**Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo**__**  
**__**Que vontade que eu sinto**__**  
**__**De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços**__**  
**__**É verdade, eu não minto**_

Era como se o mundo estivesse parado. Lá estava seu melhor amigo, falando sobre moda e mais hilário do que nunca. Como tinha sentido falta dele. A outra apresentadora que estava do lado queria chorar de rir e teve que se segurar um bocado para não fazer tal proeza.

- Ai Afrodite é por isso que o povo te ama! – dizia. – E você acha que ela pecou em usar esse look para o "red carpet"? – alfinetando ainda mais.

- Pecou?! Meu amor, nem no inferno fashion vão querer ela. O caso está tão perdido que se fosse comigo eu me esconderia dentro de um guarda-roupa esperando uma passagem para Nárnia e Cia.

A plateia entra em delírio e começa a bater palmas para o apresentador.

- E essa foi mais uma edição do Stars in Style. Eu sou Anna Wintour².

- E eu sou Afrodite Svensson, te esperamos amanhã nesse mesmo horário com mais bafos dos famosos. Um beijo bem marcado com batom M.A.C.!

A música de encerramento soa no estúdio e logo após os apresentadores se levantam. E não é que o Afrodite falou verdade quando disse que seria um âncora de canal de moda?!

O pisciano, que até então estava conversando com sua colega de trabalho, gira o corpo para poder se afastar. E é quando seus olhos curvados por rímel Lancôme pousam em uma figura vestida de social.

-OMG! Ivy?! Ahhhhhh – saindo correndo para abraçar a amiga.

O demorado abraço se desfaz após vários minutos.

- Eu nunca mais te vi online em redes sociais e o trabalho acabou me ocupando de uma maneira tão grande que nem pude respirar direito. – Afrodite.

- O mesmo aconteceu comigo Dite, eu senti tanta falta e saudade das nossas conversas. – Helena percebe que seus olhos ficaram úmidos.

- E você está morando aqui nos Estados Unidos? – rapidamente uma lágrima fujona escapa e ele limpa.

- Sim. E acabei de ser promovida como repórter para o programa E! News. – Helena.

- Ai que t-u-d-o! Trabalhamos na mesma emissora. – se radiando de felicidade.

- Pois é. Olha como o mundo dá voltas. – Helena rindo.

- Isso requer um brinde!

* * *

E assim, eles preencheram todos os dias de vazio e solidão que o destino tinha posto. Não se desgrudavam por nada e sempre que o trabalho dava uma curta folga um ia visitar o outro.

Uma das night-clubs mais famosas de Las Vegas convidou Afrodite para prestigiar uma comemoração de aniversário do local luxuoso. Claro que ele ia levar Helena, ela tinha que estar do seu lado e aproveitar juntos as melhores coisas e os melhores boys magias, pois já tinha um bom tempo que a amiga estava na seca e como todo bff ele ia dar uma ajudinha...

- Dite, eu me sinto estranha nessa roupa. – Helena se olhando.

- Ai amiga! Você está sexy isso sim. Desencana disso! Até eu se não fosse cabra-macho te comeria. – e joga uma piscadela.

- Deus do céu, por que ainda não te trucidei?

- Você me ama gata. E convenhamos, vai deixar Afrodite Svensson, uma luz de neon que ajuda as pobres almas cafonas em um caixão? Confesso que quero ser embalsamada para assim TODOS chorarem diante dessa – passando as mãos pelo corpo. - flor exótica que partiu para uma melhor. OMG! Mas vai que um maníaco tenta me bulinar enquanto estou transitando para o além? Isso não é chique. – aplicando um spray no cabelo.

- De onde você tira tanta ideia? Juro que ainda vou descobrir. – Helena.

_**It's so erotic**_

_**This feeling can't be beat**_

_**It's coursing through my whole body**_

_**Feel the heat**_

_**É tão erótico**_

_**Esse sentimento não pode ser vencido**_

_**Está atravessando todo o meu corpo**_

_**Sinta o calor**_

Depois de horas se arrumando finalmente eles vão para a night-club que por sinal estava lotada. As luzes ofuscantes e a música alta animava qualquer ser ali presente.

- Isso é tão divoso! Eu estou bonita? – Afrodite gritando.

- Linda. Um verdadeiro monumento de parar o trânsito. – Helena.

- Você também meu amoooor. Uhuuu vamos nos esbaldar nessa noite!

Parando no barzinho, o pisciano já manda ver nas escolhas.

- Duas tequilas, por favor! - Afrodite.

- Dite! Calma, não é melhor maneirar? – Helena.

- Chuchu fique tranquila. Tá comigo tá com Deus. – Afrodite paga e depois segura os dois drinks – Aqui ó. – entregando.

- Mas eu não sou acostumada a beber coisas fortes. – Helena pega e fica assustada.

- Ai amiga. Olha e aprenda. – Afrodite vira o copo, lambe o sal e depois chupa o limão. – Ahhhh ADORO! ALOKA MEU AMOR!

Helena meio intrigada dá uma virada na bebida e quase engasga. Rapidamente ela chupa o limão, faz uma careta e se esquece do sal.

- Gostou né? Moço descola mais duas! – Afrodite.

- Que?! Ficou doido Dite? – Helena.

- Larga de ser nojenta e aproveita a vida. - entornando mais uma dose. – Nós só vivemos uma vez, 'bora dançar. – e arrasta a amiga para a pista.

_**I'm like**_

_**Hey-ey-ey**_

_**Hey-ey-ey**_

_**Like a girl gone wild**_

_**A good girl gone wild**_

_**Eu canto**_

_**Ei-ei-ei**_

_**Ei-ei-ei**_

_**Como uma garota que ficou descontrolada**_

_**Uma garota boa que ficou descontrolada**_

_**Girls, they just wanna have some fun**_

_**Get fired up like a smokin' gun**_

_**On the floor till the daylight comes**_

_**Girls, they just wanna have some fun**_

_**As garotas, elas só querem se divertir um pouco**_

_**Ficarem quentes como uma arma fumegante**_

_**Na pista de dança até a luz do dia chegar**_

_**As garotas, elas só querem se divertir um pouco**_

- Baby disfarça porque tem um boy magia vindo em nossa direção. – Afrodite e Helena dançando.

- Deixa pra lá. – Helena.

- Como assim deixa pra lá?! Acorda! Ele é gostoso demais. – se descontrolando.

Helena arrisca uma olhada e bingo! Por onde o homem misterioso com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios passava arrancava olhares e suspiros de homens e mulheres. As madeixas azuis e longas, o torso forte e largo, alto de uma maneira que era difícil não enxerga-lo e o par de orbes azuis fez seu estômago dar um solavanco.

- Uau! – Helena.

- Te falei. – Afrodite.

O homem chega perto de Helena e a cumprimenta.

- Oi gata, está sozinha?

- Erhh, com o meu... – Helena.

- Amigo. Ou melhor, amiga. E me chamo Afrodite. Muito prazer em te conhecer. Qual é o seu nome? Nós estamos solteiras– Afrodite.

- Dite! – ralhou Helena.

É por essas e outras vezes que ela tinha medo de sair para uma festa noturna com o amigo. Ele sempre resolvia beber todas e depois ficava sem noção.

- Que ótimo. Então, meu nome é Kardia. Posso roubá-la rapidinho? – piscando para Afrodite.

- Ah claro. – se decepcionando um pouco. – Olha se ela fizer de difícil, antes só me deixe te dizer uma coisa: Ela ama beijos e mordidas no pescoço. Seja um vampirão e se joga! Se cuide viu amiga, vou ali pegar mais bebidas. – afastando.

- Então, quer dizer que você gosta de uma boa "mordidinha"? – Kardia.

- Né? – Helena sem graça.

_**For you I was a flame**_

_**Love is a losing game**_

_**Five storey fire as you came**_

_**Love is a losing game**_

_** Pra você eu fui um caso**_

_**O amor é um jogo de azar**_

_**Cinco andares se incendiaram assim que você chegou**_

_**O amor é um jogo de azar**_

* * *

Kardia rouba um beijo da moça. A língua quente e atrevida dele faz maravilhas na boca de Helena. Um calor insuportável se apodera dela. Ele mais do que depressa a leva para um lugar afastado e escuro.

- Espere, eu, eu... – Helena tenta se afastar dele.

- Shiiii. – Kardia começa a arrancar a roupa de Helena.

- Ei! Me larga! Seu estúpido, socorro! - se debatendo.

Se desesperando, Helena começa a soca-lo, mas o efeito da bebida a deixa fraca e sem forças.

- Prometo que serei rápido gatinha. – Kardia já abaixando as calças.

_**I know, I know, I know**_

_**I shouldn't act this way**_

_**I know, I know, I know**_

_**Good girls don't misbehave**_

_**Misbehave**_

_**But I'm a bad girl anyway, hey**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei**_

_**Não deveria agir dessa forma**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei**_

_**As garotas boas não se comportam mal**_

_**Comportam mal**_

_**Mas, de qualquer forma, sou uma garota má, ei**_

- TIRE SUAS PATAS DE CIMA DELA SEU OGRO! – Afrodite aparece com um homem do seu lado. – Arregaça ele Mani-Mani!

O homem com cara de poucos amigos dá uma chave de braço em Kardia. Bem que o pobre tenta se defender, mas assim que cai no chão o grandão acerta o estômago do coitado com um poderoso chute e sequências ininterruptas de socos no rosto.

- Tá bom Mani-Mani. – interfere Afrodite. - Espera aqui amiga. – ele aproxima do sujeito caído e machucado. – Isso é por você ter se aproveitado da minha amiga. – chutando a virilha. – E isso é por você ter estragado a nossa noite. – esmagando os testículos de Kardia.

- E o nosso trato Afrodite?

- Calma Manigold. A noite ainda é uma criança. – Afrodite dando um sorriso malicioso. – Mas já que sua pressa é demais. Aqui ó. – entregando um pequeno papel dobrado ao meio. – Sorte a sua eu ter meus contatos secretos. A Veronica Nasu me esquartejaria se soubesse que estou passando o número dela para você.

- Bom meu serviço já foi feito. Tô caindo fora. – Manigold.

- Você namora a Shina e ainda tá pegando a Veronica! Isso é tão cool... – Afrodite.

- Cala essa sua maldita boca, seu gazelinha. Isso não é da sua conta! – Manigold vai embora emburrado.

- Gentil ele. Tenho culpa se a verdade dói?! Ah, deixa pra lá. – estendendo um braço em torno de Helena.

- Obrigada Dite, eu nem sei o que dizer. – emocionada.

- Ô minha linda. Relaxe, eu estarei sempre do seu lado. Mesmo aparecendo uns encostos malditos. Eu te amo e nada nem ninguém irá te fazer mal. Juro por meu closet dos deuses fashionista.

- Também te amo. Muito. – beijando a testa de Afrodite. - Vamos para casa?

- Antes, posso pegar um gim-tônica?

- Como é que é? – Helena aumentando o tom de voz.

- Hahaha é brincadeira Mona. – dando um sorriso amarelo.

Afrodite liga seu carro e já com a amiga dentro dá a partida, deixando um Kardia quase apagado comendo poeira do seu lamborghini gallardo spyder.

* * *

N/a: Vale ainda um presente atrasado? (risos). Eu sei que não ficou lá a décima maravilha do mundo, mas acho que dá para ler. Espero que curta e um feliz aniver...NÃO, MELHOR! "Feliz Natal". Porque é quase véspera e ai fica melhor para te dar. (véspera faltando 59 dias, ahãm!). Mil beijos amigona.

N/a (de novo): Um especial obrigado para Paula Sammet. Ela deve ter sangrado os olhos com meus erros gramaticais e mesmo assim conseguiu betar. Eita cunha, valeu!

(N/B: UHAUHAUHUA Sangrei não. Mas morri de rir! Auhauahuahau)

N/a (de novo²²²): Então tá bom. Menos mal. O seu também ainda vai sair. Só tô procurando uma ideia... Pobre Saga!

-x-x-x-

Referência¹: Eu nem sei como esse programa funciona. Nunca assisti. Só precisava de um nome famoso para um programa de moda. Daí pesquisando veio ele e ai eu coloquei na fic.

Referência²: Queria colocar o nome de algum (a) apresentador (a) desse programa. Só que eu não descobri quem fazia daí eu pensei: "Que tal a atual editora-chefe da Vogue?". Como ela é expert em moda e o Dite também, vamos unir o útil ao agradável.

Referência musical:

_**1° música: **__**Bruce Springsteen - **__We Take Care Of Our Own_

_**2° música: **__**Zé Ramalho – Chão de Giz**_

_**3° música: Caetano Veloso – Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**_

_**4°/5°/7°música: Madonna: Girl Gone Wild**_

_**6° música: Amy Winehouse - Love Is A Losing Game**_

Essa é uma song-fic diferente das que eu costumo fazer. Fiz uma mistureba total e no final eu ainda coloquei uma parte a mais da Girl Gone Wild. Achei esse momento tão Afrodite (suspirando)!

* * *

_Angel Pink!_


End file.
